Propuesta
by Beverly Swan
Summary: El sabía que no era nada romántico aquello, decírselo así de repente y brincarse toda la parte de la cena con velas y flores. Tomó aire, y sin pensar en nada más se armó de valor… Cásate conmigo!/ KakaSaku One-Shoot


**Propuesta**

El mar estaba apacible a su lado, mientras caminaba despacio por la húmeda arena. Iba descalza, sus sandalias jounin descansaban en sus manos, la arena acariciaba sus pies y era algo que le gustaba.

No solía ir al mar muy a menudo, pero en aquel momento no podía evitar preguntarse por qué no se le había ocurrido escabullirse a aquel lugar de vez en cuando.

Se detuvo un momento apreciando las olas, que se acercaban una de tras de otra hacia ella, acariciando levemente sus pies. Cerró los ojos ante el contacto, escuchando el va y viene del agua.

No tenía prisa por llegar. Kakashi le había pedido que fuera a aquel lugar, y aunque ya iba con dos horas de retrazo, sabía que él llegaría igual de tarde. Había intentado que él llegara temprano en diferentes ocasiones, pero al ver que era algo imposible, no le quedó de otra. Sí, Sakura Haruno ahora podía llegar incluso más tarde que él. Y eso bastante.

Aquella noche el cielo estaba despejado, y las estrellas se dejaban ver con mucha claridad. La luna iluminaba todo lo que la rodeaba, creando una atmósfera que le recordó a Sakura a una de las tantas películas de terror que Ino solía ver con Shikamaru, películas donde supuestamente ella acababa asustada y en consecuencia, abrazando a su novio.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando por fin llegó al lugar donde había quedado con Kakashi. Era un lugar bastante iluminado a la orilla del mar, había muchos puestos de venta a lo largo de la playa, donde se podían conseguir diferentes cosas: desde ropas de vistosos colores, hasta las comidas típicas de aquellos lugares.

Desvió su mirada de aquellos puestos, sólo para encontrarle de pie, junto al agua del mar, observándola. Su único ojo visible le sonreía abiertamente, mientras esperaba que ella se acercara hacia donde él estaba.

- Llegas tarde- Fue lo primero él le dijo cuándo la tubo lo bastante cerca como para tocarla, pero no lo hizo.

Sakura sonrió, era algo extraño que Kakashi le reclamara por llegar tarde, puesto que ella estaba segura, que él no tenía mucho tiempo esperando.

- Lo siento, lo que pasa es que había una ancianita que…- Comenzó a decir ella, divertida, repitiendo una de las tontas excusas que él solía usar antes con el equipo siete.

No llegó a terminar la frase por que el la tomó entre sus brazos, estrechándola en un abrazo, para luego alzar el rostro de Sakura y besarla suavemente en los labios. Sí, eso solía suceder siempre que ella llegaba tarde. Y tal vez esa era una de las razones por las que le gustaba tanto llegar tarde.

- Ven, tengo algo que mostrarte- Fue todo lo que él le dijo una vez que volvió a colocarse su máscara en el rostro y la tomaba de la mano.

Se acercaron a una especie de muelle. Kakashi caminaba por delante de ella, con su mano entrelazada con la suya. Y fue cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que él no llevaba sus ropas juounin, si no que iba vestido como cualquier otro civil.

Sakura miró sus ropas instintivamente. No sabía que tenía Kakashi en mente cuando le pidió que fuera con el a aquel lugar, pero sin duda se alegraba de haberse puesto su mejor vestido, por que ella estaba segura, de que aquella noche sería algo especial.

Kakashi subió a un bote, que esperaba por ellos en la orilla del muelle, después la ayudó a ella a subir. Cosa que no era necesaria, pero aun así, ella tenía que sumarle puntos por caballerosidad.

Una vez en el bote, Sakura notó que era bastante grande, mucho más de lo que parecía por fuera. Estaba decorado con unas pequeñas velas, que marcaban a un camino, rumbo a la otra orilla del barco, donde había una pequeña mesa redonda y dos sillas.

Sakura se acercó asombrada. Apreciando cada detalle, la mesa estaba muy cerca de la orilla, tanto que se podía ver con claridad las ondulaciones que el motor del barco dejaba detrás en el mar.

La pelirosa se giró de prisa, y encontró a Kakashi mirándola con atención detrás de ella. Ella sólo miró hacia atrás de él y se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, el barco se movía y que ya dejaban atrás la playa y las vendimias que allí se encontraban.

Ahora era ella la que le miraba a él con mucha atención. Sin duda algo le pasaba por la cabeza al Jounin.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que estoy completamente sola e indefensa en un barco, en la mitad de la nada con el Ninja más pervertido de Konoha?- Le preguntó ella, bastante divertida mientras se acercaba a él.

- ¿Indefensa?- Él ya sonreía cuándo sus brazos la rodearon- Me temo que no puedo creer eso…

Sus labios volvieron a tocarse, de nuevo él se había quitado su máscara tan rápido que no lo había notado. Pero en ese momento a ella no le importaba, había visto su rostro muchas veces antes, sí. Pero cuando se besaban era como si todo lo demás desapareciera. No le importaba nada, salvo estar junto a él.

Sakura subió sus manos hasta el cabello de Kakashi, mientras que él la presionaba más. Sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, ella ya lo había notado, pero en aquel momento era como si eso fuera lo único en lo que pudiera pensar.

Sus manos la tenían aferrada por la cintura, y de allí no se movieron a ningún otro sitio mientras la besaba. Por que a pesar de que ya llevaban bastante tiempo juntos, él nunca había intentado nada más con ella…

¿Por qué? Eso mismo le había preguntado una vez, cuándo creyó que él no estaba realmente interesado en ella, y que por esa razón no quería arriesgarse con más. Pero él le había respondido, que por el simple hecho de que ella le importaba, era por el que no podía permitirse nada más. "No aun" le había dicho.

Sí, aunque Kakashi era un pervertido de primera, también era un hombre bastante anticuado cuando se trataba de mujeres. Y sobretodo, cuando se trataba de ella.

El beso se profundizaba más y más y ella ya sentía que comenzaba a faltarle el aire, pero no quería soltarse, no quería dejarlo ir.

Un carraspeo los interrumpió, y sobresaltada Sakura se apartó de prisa de Kakashi, él no parecía sorprendido en lo más mínimo, si no que en su lugar parecía algo molesto por la inoportuna interrupción.

Sakura, parece que olvidé mencionarte que no estamos solos tampoco- Le dijo él, recordando lo que ella le había dicho con anterioridad, sobre estar a solas con el en aquel lugar.

Sakura estaba completamente roja y apenada por la forma en que los había encontrado aquella persona. Era un hombre alto, era bastante mayor que ella y Kakashi, por lo que no le sorprendió ver en su rostro la desaprobación que sentía por haberles visto de aquel modo.

Le dijo algunas cosas a Kakashi acerca del barco, y lanzándole a Sakura una mirada de completa desaprobación, se regresó al lugar de donde había venido: La cabina principal. Ella pudo escucharle murmurar algunas cosas sobre los jóvenes perdiendo el rumbo mientras lo hacía. Sakura se giró para mirar al Ninja Copia.

- Debiste decírmelo- Le reclamó ella, una vez que aquel hombre se había alejado lo suficiente.

- ¿El qué?

- Que no estábamos solos- Su rostro aún tenía un tono carmesí.- ¿Sabes que puede conocer a mi padre? Si le cuenta…

Kakashi sonrió, sabía que ella reaccionaría así. Puesto que su padre era alguien muy reservado, y al que obviamente no le gustaría saber que su hija se estaba besando en público. Él casi podría estar de acuerdo con el padre de ella, pero aquello no era "en público" puesto que estaban en un bote, alejados de la vista de chismosos, y el único público posible, era aquel anciano que les había interrumpido.

- Si mi padre se entera, comenzará a pensar en que he arruinado mi reputación… ya sabes como se pone cuando se trata de eso…

Kakashi la observaba, mientras ella hablaba y hablaba de lo que pasaría si aquel hombre le hablaba a su padre de aquello. Pero él dejó de escuchar, no pudo evitar distraerse, pensando en lo bien que se veía cuando estaba enojada, caminando de un lado a otro.

- Yo no me preocuparía- Le recomendó él, una vez que se dio cuenta de que ella ya no hablaba y le observaba, esperando que dijera algo.

- ¿No?- Se había detenido frente a él, recargada en la barandilla del barco.

- No- Kakashi le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de volverse. Ahora el que parecía preocupado era él.

Se detuvo a una cierta distancia de ella, con la intención de darle la oportunidad de salir corriendo y alejarse de él, si es lo que ella quería hacer una vez que él le dijera "eso" que los había llevado hasta ese lugar.

El sabía que no era nada romántico aquello, decírselo así de repente y brincarse toda la parte de la cena con velas y flores que Ino le había sugerido (sí, Ino…), pero la situación lo ameritaba, y además, el temía que si no lo decía ya, acabaría la noche sin poder decirlo. Tomó aire, y sin pensar en nada más se armó de valor.

- Cásate conmigo- Casi se lo gritó.

Kakashi había esperado varias reacciones, tal vez que ella correría hacia él gritando que Sí, que lo amaba… eso era lo que el quería claro, como cualquier hombre que pide matrimonio a una mujer. Pero también cabía la posibilidad de que ella no quisiera comprometerse a tanto con él. Que para ella, él sólo sea un hombre mayor y que la diferencia de edades era demasiada (como le habían remarcado muchos, durante todo ese tiempo). Había demasiadas versiones reproduciéndose en su cabeza mientras la contemplaba esperando su respuesta.

Si bien se imaginó gran variedad de respuestas, lo que ella hizo a continuación no se lo hubiera imaginado nunca. De haber sabido, posiblemente le habría dicho aquello en un lugar un poco menos… profundo.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Kakashi estaba tan sorprendido que no tubo oportunidad de hacer nada, si no que se quedó completamente inmóvil observando como Sakura le miraba con sorpresa, la boca ligeramente abierta y luego de un jalón, ella caía de espaldas hacia el mar.

No podía reaccionar, su cuerpo estaba tenso, sorprendido, se podía decir. Sintió como intentaba asimilar lo que Kakashi le había dicho tan de repente, se inclinó hacia delante, para ver si había algún error en lo que acababa de escuchar, pero el rostro de él, expectante y lleno de ansiedad le confirmó lo que había escuchado: Kakashi le había propuesto matrimonio.

No podía creerlo, su corazón latía a tal velocidad que, podía sentir el doloroso palpiteo. Intentó enderezarse, puesto que Kakashi le miraba extrañado, pero no midió su fuerza y no pudo evitar irse hacia atrás. Hacia el mar.

Lo único que sintió después fue el frío mar abrazándola en el momento en que le tocó. Demasiado frío para ser verano. Intentó salir, nadar, lo que fuera. Pero sólo conseguía hundirse más.

Y ella recordó entonces, por qué no solía visitar tan a menudo aquel lugar… Por que ella, una Kunoichi de Konoha, una de las mejores Ninja médico, alumna de la temida Tsunade…. Ella simplemente no sabía nadar.

Y sí, sabía muy bien que con sólo concentrar un poco de chakra en sus pies, era capaz de caminar sobre el agua, sin siquiera preocuparse por si se mojaría. Pero en aquel momento su mente se negaba a pensar correctamente.

Su cabeza sólo le daba vueltas a un mismo asunto… a Kakashi, y a su proposición.

"_**¡No seas estúpida! ¡Tienes que salir de aquí! ¡No todos los día recibimos una propuesta como ésta!"**_

Por una vez en su vida intentó hacer lo que en su cabeza le gritaba una y otra vez su inner, pero parecía inútil. El aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y comenzaba a cansarse, la marea la arrastraba rápido, sin darle tiempo a avanzar nada.

Dejó de luchar, su fuerza no le servía de nada si simplemente no sabía nadar, sus pulmones comenzaban a llenarse de agua, y sus ojos se cerraban despacio. Sentía la dolorosa presión que el agua provocaba en su pecho.

Y entonces lo vio, antes de que su vista se nublara por completo, antes de sumirse en la inconciencia, vio a Kakashi acercándose a ella. Y justo en el momento en que sus manos la sujetaron, los ojos de Sakura se cerraron, rendidos.

* * *

- ¡Vamos!

La voz de Kakashi se escuchaba lejana, pero ella pudo decir que se oía desesperada, asustada. ¿Qué ocurría?

- ¡Despierta!

Había algo, tal urgencia en su voz, que ella intentó hacer lo que decía, quería abrir los ojos, pero pesaban tanto…

Algo presionó en sus labios. Y luego el aire entró a sus pulmones. Sintió que apretaban su pecho, una y otra vez, y de nuevo la presión en sus labios. Fue hasta entonces cuándo se dio cuenta de lo que era… los labios de Kakashi, estaba segura.

Abrió los ojos entonces, escupiendo agua y tosiendo, intentando aspirar el aire que en sus pulmones faltaba. Sólo entonces se percató del frío metal del barco, sobre el que estaba tendida, del penetrante dolor en su pecho, y de Kakashi a su lado, jalando de su brazo para ayudarla a sentarse.

- ¿Estás bien?- Su voz llena de preocupación alarmó a Sakura, pero ella no contestó.

Comenzaba a controlar el ataque de tos cuando asintió levemente, contestando a la pregunta de Kakashi. Se giró para mirarlo, él estaba completamente mojado debido a que se había lanzado detrás de ella para sacarla, su máscara no ocultaba su rostro, si no que se la había bajado hasta el cuello.

Sakura sonrió, y con mucho esfuerzo, debido a que su garganta le ardía demasiado, intentó responder.

- S-sí…- Su voz sonaba rasposa, y con sólo decir esa pequeña palabra había comenzado a toser de nuevo.

Los brazos de Kakashi la rodearon, y la acunaron con mucha delicadeza, mientras le depositaba un pequeño beso en la frente.

- Sí… Ya estás bien…- Confirmó él, acercándola aún más, un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Había estado bastante preocupado cuando ella no reaccionaba después de sacarla del agua.

Sakura se alejó un poco de Kakashi, y le miró, sus ojos cansados pero sonrientes, e ignorando el dolor que llenaba todo su pecho, la voz rasposa y la tos que se le venía encima cada vez que intentaba emitir algún sonido, se decidió a hablar.

- No- Le dijo ella, en voz muy baja, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿No? ¿Te sientes mal?- Kakashi ahora la revisaba, buscando alguna herida, pero fue inútil.

Sakura negó con la cabeza de nuevo, tomó aire despacio, y se concentró en lo que iba a decirle.

- No quise decir eso- Le contestó al fin, con voz quebrada- Tu pregunta de antes…

- ¿Qué si estás bien?

De nuevo Sakura negó con la cabeza antes de contestar.

- Sí quiero… quiero casarme contigo.- Le dijo al fin, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se apoyó en sus manos para alcanzar los labios de Kakashi y darle un pequeño beso.

Kakashi no se movió cuando le besó. Analizando lo que ella acababa de decirle. ¿Había aceptado? ¿Estaban oficialmente comprometidos?... Sí, así era.

La estrechó entre sus brazos sonriendo. Sonriendo por que había conseguido lo que llevaba semanas planeando. Y aunque no había salido todo como él esperaba, el resultado había sido el mismo.

- Así que… no sabes nadar, eh?- Se burló un poco él, recordando la forma en que ella intentaba salir del agua, moviendo los brazos y piernas de la forma más extraña que él habría visto nunca.

- Cállate- Le pidió ella, sin gritar- O tendré que golpearte.

* * *

**Hola que tal xD**

**Pues aquí, pasando después de tanto tiempo (casi tres meses! :O)**  
**Ya tenía tiempo queriendo escribir algo como esto XD y... pues esto es lo que salio =) espero que les haya gustado jajaja XD **

**A ver cuando vuelvo a subir algo, por que con la escuela, proyectos, maquetas y demás cosas... ya no se ni que hacer jjajaja XD **

**Nos estamos leyendo! **  
**Cuidense mucho! =)**

**Besos, **  
_**Beverly Swan**_

**PD: Cualquier queja, comentario ó sugerencia... REVIEW por favor! XD**


End file.
